


Letters to a dead love

by Sunce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dead Derek, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek a muerto y Stiles ha quedado solo y con un corazón roto lleno de amor hacia el moreno. Ahora sólo le queda escribirle cartas a un amor muerto. [Sterek!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to a dead love

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf pertnece a Jeff Davis

**_Letter to a dead love_ **

_Primera carta_

_._

“No todas las historias de amor tienen finales felices.”

.

09 de Julio del 2014

No estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, en realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿En verdad fuiste capaz de dejarme? No puedo creerlo, me niego a creer que estés muerto.

Derek, te ~~odio~~.

No, perdona, no te ~~odio~~. _Te amo_ demasiado pero odio que me hayas dejado.

Estoy tan enfadado que no he podido siquiera llorar, y créeme que quiero llorar; sinceramente todo es una mierda sin ti. Las patatas han perdido el sabor, las donas glaseadas ya no son lo mismo sin ti. Dios, estoy desvariando. Desvarío hasta escribiendo una carta. 

¡Ha pasado un mes desde el accidente que te arrebató de mí! Un jodido mes en el que me he sentido como una hoja a la deriva. Todo está tan mal aquí, te extraño tanto y tú te has ido y me has dejado varado con todo este amor que siento por ti y que me consume con cada día que transcurre.

Rayos, esto es increíblemente difícil.

Según la psicóloga, _sí estoy viendo una loquera gracias a ti y a lo malparado que me dejaste_ , escribir es una forma de liberarme y bla, bla, bla. Y vaya que está siendo difícil escribir esta carta porque todavía no termino de asimilar completamente el hecho de que ya no estés.

Ahora, ¿quién va a gruñir cada que comience a parlotear sin cesar? ¿De quién me voy a reír por su tendencia a hablar con el movimiento de sus cejas? Oh, Derek…

Perdona, me comenzaron a escocer los ojos; seguramente alguna basurita entro en ellos. Ya sabes que mis ojos son sensibles.

Me arruinaste.

Tengo 25 años y el amor de mi vida ha muerto.

Te has ido y te has llevado mi corazón y todo lo bueno contigo.

¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Derek Hale: fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. No merecíamos esto, la vida es una perra.

Te amo, por siempre y para siempre. No se te ocurra dudarlo, amargado.

-Stiles S.

**Author's Note:**

> Me odio.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
